Knight Quest
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A continuation of sorts following St. Valentine's Massacre. Picks up where Ghost Stories left off. Shido and Batman team up anw as Cain and the Batman villains ar still at large in Japan.
1. Words form the Author

**Nightwalker**

Hello! Welcome to my first Nightwalker fic. Before we get down to business, there are some things that you ought to know. Well, certain

things about my discovery of this "sleeper hit" anime series:

- In 3rd quarter 2004, I received a kyonkichikun e-mail link at **www. yahoo .com**, in which I can download Nightwalker mp3's. At first I

didn't know much about Nightwalker, but I did like the music (Gessekai by Buck Tick) after downloading it, and stored it on my PC.

I've been listening to it ever since.

- In mid-2005, I discovered the website, **www. animenewsnetwork .com**, and there I got to know more about the 13-episode OVA,

but I only get to see pictures.

- Last month, I discovered another website, **www. youtube .com**, and there I watched some of the Nightwalker episodes, from episodes

1 to 4. But due to time constraints (I was renting on the internet), I wasn't able to watch the rest of the series on that website. But it was

enough to know what the series looked like. I found out that it was done by AIC, and was aired in 1998.

- Again, last month, I discovered another website, **www. wikipedia .org**, and there I learned more information about Nightwalker, the

plot, the characters, their origin. I downloaded them on MS Word and stored them to my PC for future references.

At first I had to try some experiments in using him on fanfics in a supporting role, as I was just starting to make fanfics. I started making

fanfics three months ago, concentrating first on **Ghost Stories** (aka **Gakkou no Kaidan** in Japan, and **Ghosts at School** in SE Asia).

Then on **Detective School Q** (both Ghost Stories and Detective School Q were aired in SE Asia via **Animax-Asia**, a 24-hour anime

cable channel. Ghost Stories was aired there under the title Ghosts at School. BTW, I'm from SE Asia, in the Philippines). When I was

writing an experimental, multi-titled fic **_The Fetus of God_**, I decided to try putting Shido in this fic.

However, his inclusion here was only in a cameo role, as with several other anime characters, like **Witch Hunter Robin**, **Shaman King**,

**Weib Kreus**, and others. You'll find him in **Digimon** entry under the title **The Fetus of God C**.

My curiosity over Nightwalker increased, and after The Fetus of God story arc, I decided to bring Shido and the others into the mix, but

in a guest-starring role. Under the title, **_The Boogeyman_**, I made a story about the Ghost Stories characters stumbling into a murdering

spree on children perpetrated by the Nightbreeds. There I brought in the **Batman** (from the current Batman cartoons, the one where

**Ellen Yin** is Batman's first ally before **Batgirl** came in) and Ellen Yin into the fray, and there we have a three-way team, as the

investigation lead to some of the Batman villains being commissioned to pose as the Boogeyman, the supposed mastermind of the

murders, only to be revealed as Clayface. After Clayface was defeated, Cain escaped, but the murder spree ended. It was relatively

short (about 5 chapters), but it was an experiment, and was met with good, but a few, reviews.

It was then that I decided to try another Nightwalker appearance, and again appeared in Ghost Stories, renewing the Ghost Stories-

Batman-Nightwalker team-up, and this time I included the Digimon cast as extra support characters, not to mention several cameo and

guest-star appearance of various anime characters. This fic is my second try in bringing Shido into the mix. And the title of that fic is

**_St. Valentine's Massacre_**, and has just been concluded.

Speaking of which, I finally experienced the effects of writer's block, as I seemingly ran out of ideas on how to keep that fic going, and

how to end it. Luckily, I decided to have Cain and the Batman bad guys on the run, while the rest of the other characters return to their

normal lives and resume schooling, while Batman and Shido embarked on a hunting spree in nailing the villains. There I decided to

continue the story, and decided to move it here on Nightwalker. For me, it was a good try, and a good experiment to explore, as both

Shido and Batman operated mostly at nighttime, and both have "dark"-themed elements, as Batman relies on his gadgets and detective

cunningness, while Shido is a vampire and a detective at the same time.

Ok, there you have it. But, sadly, this intro about this fic is a bit long (about 3 pages), and due to time constraints, the first part will go to

chapter 2. But don't fret. I'm in the process of threading out the plot, so expect the story to commence in chapter 2, and it will be

uploaded in about three days.

Until then, here's a few tips that I'll offer:

- Go to Ghosts Stories, and read The Boogeyman fic, there Shido will make use of his powers, as well as his action-packed arsenals in

dealing with the Nightbreeds

- Go to Ghost Stories, under the fic title St. Valentine's Massacre, as Shido renews his alliance with Batman and the Ghost Stories

characters as Cain re-enlisted Clayface and Killer Croc, as the other Batman villains offered their services to him, and that the Digimon

crew arethere to help the good guys in dealing with this new threat.

Also, if you do read those two fics that I've mentioned, please leave a review. I'd greatly appreciate it if you do. Thanks.

Well, I'll be seeing you then, and be patient. The very first chapter will commence in three days.


	2. The Search Commences

**Nightwalker**

Hello, again, Nightwalker fans! As promised, here is the "real" first chapter of Knight Quest. Here the Batman and Shido are on a wild

goose chase, as they hunt down Cain and the escaped inmates of Arkham Asylum, and this time they'll have to rely on their detective wits

and gadgets in tracking them down.

And this is where the "continuation" of St. Valentine's Massacre commences, as the Digimon and Ghost Stories crew have resumed their

normal lives and are back to school. But sometime along the way they may pop up (either of them) and offer a helping hand. Also, Ellen

Yin and the Batgirl will also make an appearance in this fic, as well as Riho Yamazaki and Yayoi Matsunaga.

And expect some more cameo (and guest-starring) appearances of characters from various anime series. They'll pop out when you least

expect it.

**Nightwalker** opening song

**Gessekai** by Buck Tick

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

Nami ni Tadayou tsuki no hikari

konsui no naka tsuki no hikari

oyogu hitori kurai umi wo

Nami ni Tadayou tsuki no hikari

konsui no naka tsuki no hikari

hashiru hitori kurai sora wo

anata ni aeru nara

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

oyogu hitori fukai yami wo

anata ni aeru made

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

Nami ni tadayou

Aka kiiro no himawari

Tsuki no hikari

Daidai gunjyo ajisai

Konsui no naka

Aka kiiro himawari

Tsuki no hikari

Daidai gunjyo ajisai

Repeat

Repeat

**Trail of Blood**

Two weeks have passed since Cain and the Arkham Asylum inmates gave their pursuers a slip and managed to elude arrest, as well as

giving them ample time to regroup themselves.

The Digi-Destined Chosens (**Digimon Adventure 02**), and the Ghost at School gang (**Ghost Stories/Gakkou no Kaidan**) reluctantly

heed Batman's advice and resumed their classes after the Valentine's incident faded. Even though things were back to normal, the teens

were still feeling a bit uneasy as Batman told them that he and Shido will continue the manhunt on the Valentine's massacre masterminds,

since Batman and Shido will be short-handed, considering that Cain has accumulated a number of allies to help him in his scheme in

bringing Shido down to his knees.

Batman had to fly back to Gotham City to work on his appearance on various charity works. He managed to persuade his friend, Leslie

Thompkins to cover-up his absence as he told her of the situation in Japan. Later that night, Batman talked to Commissioner Gordon

about the situation in Japan, and asked permission if he can bring Ellen Yin with him. After Gordon granted the Batman's request,

Barbara Gordon appeared, in her Batgirl costume, sans the mask. With determination, she begged her father to let her go with them.

Gordon was surprised upon learning that it was his own daughter who saved his life on more than three occasions. Batman, impressed at

her bravery, asked Gordon to let Batgirl come with him. Ellen Yin supported Batman's claim, and Commissioner Gordon allowed

Barbara to go, but with the condition that she comes home after the mission is accomplished. After that, Batman, Batgirl, and Ellen Yin

were teleported to the Watch Tower via teleportation beam, and then teleported to Shido's private office at Yokohama, Japan.

There they met Shido and his associates, and began to conduct their investigations to see whether Cain and his allies have made their

move. Batman and Shido went to the eastern section, while Ellen, Riho, Batgirl, and Yayoi Matsunaga conducted their search on the

western portion.

At the eastern portion, Batman and Shido encountered a few, but strong Nightbreeds, and wasted no time in tangling with them. Shido

used his Blood Sword to cut the Nightbreeds in half, while Batman traps the rest in ice using the Ice Grenades, then destroyed them with

the baterang. Suddenly, 20 more Nightbreeds appeared, and the two detectives repeated the same process. After 15 minutes, things

were under control. Then his Bat Wave communicator beeped. Batman hoped that it was good news, but what he heard was a bad one.

"Batman, this is Ellen. Bad news. Clayface, Killer Croc, Bane and the Penguin's Kabuki Twins have all escaped. The Nightbreeds are

responsible for this as they disemboweled everyone inside the special precinct here in Eastern Yokohama.". Batman gritted his teeth, and

told them to stay there as he and Shido are heading there.

10 minutes later, Shido and the Batman arrived, and saw the place, seeing it as a painting Picasso of blood, as blood were scattered all

over. Batgirl managed to control her stomach at the sight of the place. Riho then pointed the trail of blood leading outside the precinct. As

they went outside almost all the police cars were wrecked except for one. Before they are about to board the remaining police car,

several Nightbreeds appeared, amounting to at least 30 of them, all hungry and drooling for flesh. "Oh boy, time to flex our muscles. Uhh,

does anyone have any garlic here?" Batgirl asked. Everyone (except Batman) sweat-dropped, then braced themselves in fighting the

bloodthirsty intruders.

**To Be Continued…**

Hope you like the first chapter. And expect a lot of fighting here since the detectives are fighting a horde of vampiric entities, not to

mention the Batman villains are still on the loose. And expect the Batman bad guys use their trademark weapons and schemes in their

attempts in outwitting and bringing down their mutual enemies.

Reviews are welcome. Violent reactions…well…I'll think about it…


End file.
